The Surprise!
by TwilightEdwardBella95
Summary: Bella is married, Edward is gonna give Bella the promise, Jake is back from Canada, Jasper, Emment, Carlise, and Edward are gone for a week to three. Bella has a suprise, also she learns something that Edward never told her. My fist fanfiction plz read!
1. Wedding Night

**6/30/08_ The Surprise!_**

**Hello this is my first story ever! I do not own the Twilight Saga I wish I did but I don't! Summary: Bella gets married, Jake is back from Canada, The men in the Cullen family are gone **

** Chapter1- Wedding Night**

(Bella POV)

The time finally came when Edward gave me my promise. I was in the bathroom getting changed into my ling re that I bought from Victoria's Secrets one week ago. Edward was in the bedroom getting ready and he had a surprise for me, he knows how much I hate surprises. When I walked out of the bathroom there was a wonderful smell of lavender coming from the candles that were on surrounding the whole room and the bed, romantic music was playing, beautiful pink and white rose petals were scattered all over the room. Then there was Edward turned around not looking at me. Edward was dressed in plaid boxers that were the color red. Edward turned around with his eyes wide in surprise.

"Love you look very beautiful," he whispered in my ear in a loving voice.

Then within a minute we were on his bed about to do it, my heart racing really fast, Edward chuckled. Then the promise happened. I was nervous, excited, and scared all at the same time. Edward looked really happy and scared that he gave me this promise. While we were doing it I had a flashback of me and Jake doing it three days before my wedding. _He took advantage of me at my house while Charlie, Edward, Emmett, Carlise, and Jasper were all out at Edward's bachelor party. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were hunting. My mom Renee she was on a plane to Port Angeles, Washington she will arrive tomorrow or later tonight for the bachorlette party and the wedding. There was a knock on my bedroom window. I opened the window and there was Jacob Black standing in my bedroom. He came over to me and kissed me really fiercely and it was 10 o'clock at night and I was falling asleep._

" _Jake I thought you were in Canada," I said trying to get him to stop kissing me._

" _Well Bella I came back to try to convince you not to marry that bloodsucker, you know you love me and I love you; you should be with me, I am the one you truly love and you should be marrying me not that bloodsucker"! He said with a angry tone, than he kissed me so hard that it crushed my lips._

" _Jake I love you, but...but as a brother, I love Edward with all my heart and soul and I am willing to give him my soul and heart for eternity, he is truly my soul mate and will always, you need to understand that Jacob Black," I said in a disgusted tone._

_The next thing I remember was waking up in Jake's arms naked. Edward wouldn't be happy about this after he finds out but I won't tell him for a while after I am a vampire I guess. I was fully awake know it was 5:30 in the morning I knew Charlie already left for work and my mom wasn't here yet. _

" _JACOB BLACK GET OUT OF MY HOUSE KNOW WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT RAPING ME I HATE YOU, GOT IT, YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME YOUR SUCH A JERK, I HATE YOU IF YOU DON'T LEAVE I'M GONNA CALL EDWARD OR.. OR HIT YOU WITH A BASEBALL BAT REALLY REALLY HARD AND IT WOULD KNOCK YOU OUT GOT THAT DOG OH AND ALSO GO TO HELL!," I screamed on the top of my lungs that tears were coming out of my eyes. I never felt this angry in my whole life._

" _Whatever and don't marry that stupid bloodsucker oops I mean your precious Edward Cullen, I'm out of here I guess you don't realize I am the right guy for you," said Jake in a angry tone. Than Jake came to the wedding and said he had a objection. End of Flashback._

" Love whats wrong?" Asked Edward

" Nothing, I was just thinking of the first time we met," I said trying to not sound like I'm lying.

" Bella I know there is something wrong please tell me and I know your lying I can hear it in your voice and see it in your face," he said

" Edward lets not worry about what is wrong, I will tell you eventually."

**Not going into details this is maybe why there isn't really good emotion. Yeah Yeah Yeah I'm not the world's greatest writer but thats why I am going to write stories!**

--

**6:00 in the morning the day after the wedding **

I was awoken by Alice yelling. I looked over to seeing Edward staring at me, he smiled my favorite smile.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty",said Edward.

" Good morning," I said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Don't you think last night was amazing"Edward asked me.

"Yes," having a flashback of last night.

"Why is Alice yelling"?

" She is mad at Emmett for sitting on her laptop, and also he burnt her clothes," said Edward.

"Oh"! I said with my eyes bulging and my jaw hanging open in surprise.

" Bella I will be back in a week to three me and Carlise, Emmett, and Jasper have to go hunting and go see Tanya and the others up in Alaska, you know it would be a girls weeks until we come back and don't forget I love you; I want you to have my heart and my soul until I come back," said Edward wearing a sad face.

"Okay, but I don't like it when you leave me it would be like it was when you left me for a while and I detest it so much and I love you two."

Edward gave me a kiss that mad me more sad, I'm going to miss this for the weeks that he is gone. I started to cry at this thought.

" Bella please don't cry just remember I will be back, you call me whenever you want to," said Edward.

Than at full vampire speed he was gone for a week to three, I thought to my self _I am going to hate every minute of this, this is pure torture the second worst this year._

--

**3 weeks Later **

I woke up at 6:00 am as usual and I knew Edward wasn't back yet. I didn't feel good today I rushed into the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. I heard a knock at the door it was Esme and Alice.

" Are you okay sweetie?"Esme said to me.

" Yeah I think so." I wasn't sure if I was but I couldn't tell them that it is probably just the stomach flu or something along those lines.

" Good news for us the Boys will be back Sunday and I know today is Monday but they have a surprise for all of us I heard the conversation in my vision but I wish I knew what the surprise was!" Alice said with her eyes looking all sad and excited.

For the rest of the week I kept throwing up in the morning I didn't know what was wrong with me I thought I had the stomach flu or a virus, but I don't think it is. Thinking back to 3 weeks ago I must be pregnant. OH MY GOD I better not Edward Is gonna flip out if I am pregnant!

On Friday I went to a local drug store and picked up a pregnancy test. I was wearing a dark navy blue jacket with the hood up so nobody wont recognize me. I got to the counter to pay it was a lady that looked maybe in her late 20's.

The cashier looked at me and said " Hon are you a little to young to have a baby."

" I am only 18 almost 19 years old and I am happily married" I said to the cashier in a furious tone.

I must have been having bad luck today because the cashier had to do a price check for the pregnancy test. I was about to died of humiliation, I could feel that I was blushing.

When I got back home I went into the bathroom and waited for the longest 15 minutes of my life.

--

**How did you think of my story and I am trying my best to write a good story. Yes there will be a new chapter because of the cliffhanger. Please review and give me some ideas for the future chapters I might write another one today! Also thank you for reading! Next chapter you will find out if Bella's Pregnant and if she is who is the father could it be Edward's or Jacob's you never know until I write another Chapter or more future!**


	2. The Moment Of Truth Part1

**7/1/08 The Surprise**

**Chapter 2: The Moment Of Truth Part1 **

**This is the second chapter of my first fan-fiction and I do not own the Twilight Series Stephenie Meyer does. I'm writing this because I want to do better writing and want to do something instead of being bored yesterday it took me 7 or 8hours to edit the chapter and a 1 hour today I been posting it on Yahoo Answers under Kayruda8. Know to the Story! Enjoy! ( Bella POV)**

When I got home I went into the bathroom and waited the longest 15 minutes of my life to see the results of the pregnancy test. I was so nervous I couldn't barely think strait, I was trying to find away to tell everyone if I was pregnant with Jake's baby, but if I am not than I won't say anything and tell Edward the truth after I am a vampire.

**15 minutes later**

The pregnancy test said it was positive. Oh my god this isn't good Edward is going to freak out when he finds out it is Jake's baby! Edward is going to kill him for taking advantage of me oh dear god please let this pregnancy test be incorrect. I should tell Alice before she starts to press questions to me about the possible pregnancy. I am already probably in denial from this stupid pregnancy test, they can be wrong sometimes right?

" Alice can you come into Edward's and my bathroom real fast I got to tell you something and it is really important." I said really scared, upset, and a little mad.

" Okay Bella why did I have a vision of you holding a baby in the hospital?" Alice asked me in a concern voice.

" Well Alice this pregnancy test says I'm pregnant and 3 days before the wedding Jacob Black took advantage of me and it was like 10 o'clock at night, Alice I didn't mean it I was very tired and I tried to get Jake to stop it but he took advantage and the next thing I remembered was waking up in his arms naked." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes about to pour down on to my face and my cheeks blushing from this embarrassment.

"Bella Jacob Black took advantage of you Oh My God! Oh and Bella a vampire and a human can sometimes make a baby together just to let you know so maybe the babies are Edward's!!" She said in a angry tone than to an excited voice.

" W..Wh...Wha..What!" I managed to croak that out in a manner of confusion spilling over me.

" Yea didn't Edward ever tell you that, that's maybe why he didn't want to screw you while you're human," she said in a calm voice.

" Oh and you said babies"! I said with more manner of confusion hitting me like a heat wave hits you when you walk outside into a 90 degree weather.

" Yea Bella it is TWINS!! Oh my god I hope it is Edward's not that mangy little pup," She said in excitement than in disgust. I couldn't breath when she said I was having twins, than everything went black after that.

**Sunday at 7 o'clock at night**

Me, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were watching _27 dresses _the movie with Kathrine Higel. When we got to the part were Jane A.K.A. Kathrine Higel got to the part were she goes out of the night club and screams MOTHER FER really loud and hitting the wall with her purse. The doors swings open and a wave a laughter comes in a big BOOM! Than we all realized that the boys must be back. This is the time I would have to face the music and tell Edward I am pregnant, but I do not know who the father is.

Edward raced over to the place I was sitting and he pulled me up to his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Love I missed you I do not want to ever part with you again, follow me I got a surprise follow me," he said in a excited voice.

The next thing we were in the meadow, our meadow.

"Edward I got to tell you something." I said in a concern voice that made Edward scared.

"Bella why do you sound upset is there something wrong?" Edward asked me in a concerned voice.

" Yes, Edward I.. I..."

" Bella Your.. what?" Edward asked me in confusion.

I took a deep breath and tried to tell him again this is the moment of truth.

" Edward I... I... I'm.. I'm Pre... I'm Pregnant, but.. but I.. I don't know who the..the father is!"

" What do you mean you don't know who the father is!" Edward said in a angry voice

" Well three days before the wedding when you were at your bachelor's party Jacob Black came into my room and took advantage of me. I was scared to tell you 'cause I knew you were going to hurt him or kill him and I don't want that to happen, when we were doing it I had a flashback of that night than you asked me if something was wrong and I lied to you because I was scared."

" Bella he hurt you and he knows if he hurts you I am going to break his jaw and it is still war and I won you he didn't, and I want you to take a paternity test to see who the father is, mean while I am going to hurt that dog!" Edward said in anger, his nostrils flared when he talked.

Edward ran me back to the house than he ran full speed to go hurt Jacob that means Edward is going to break the treaty!

" EDWARD COME BACK DON'T DO THIS, DON'T HURT HIM YOU KNOW YOU WILL ALSO HURTING ME"! I started to cry, the world felt like it was spinning under my week human legs.

" Bella I told you he is going to get it for raping you"! Edward said this in a tone that obviously scared the crap out of me, this is the day I am truly afraid of Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

" Alice we have a problem Edward is going to hurt Jacob and break the treaty!" I said in a nervous voice, and still the world was spinning under my legs. Than I collapsed into Alice's arms whom carried me to the couch in the house.

" He wouldn't dare, oh when he gets back all of us are gonna hurt Edward for doing this," Alice said in a disgusted tone with her eyes growing in anger.

**1 day later A.K.A. Monday**

Edward hasn't come back from La Push, I hope he is okay. Today is my doctors appointment with Dr. Cullen. I felt nausea raise up in my body, I was nervous, scared, and I was feeling almost every emotion in the universe.

**At The Hospital: 12:30p.m. **

When I was waiting for me to get called in to see the doctor I wandered the hallways to go to the bathroom and get something to snack on. Then I saw Jacob laying on the bed they put you on he wasn't moving and Edward was right next to probably telling the doctor some lie like he did when he saved me from getting killed from the car accident in the school parking lot. My throat swelled with my heart seeing Jake like that. I can't believe Edward would go so far. Tears started to trickle down my face, I knew I still had feelings for Jake and I will always will. I quickly wiped the tears off my face, I saw Edward approaching me.

" Edward what do you want! I told you not to do this but you did anyway you are making me so peed off at you. ARG! Just leave me alone I can't stand talking to a person who betrayed me, you know what you are a so protective sometimes I hate it"!

" But... But Bella come on you know that he hurt you and you said it your self,"said Edward.

"Whatever Edward." Than I walked away as fast as I could so I wouldn't have to yell and threaten Edward. I know I am already angry but I want to just make my self calm down after what I saw today.

" Isabella Cullen, the doctor may see you know," called the nurse.

" Hey Carlise, I need you to do a paternity test to see who the father is, and Jake's here 'cause Edward beat him up!"

Carlise took the paternity test and the sonagram and showed to twins on there, I truly wonder who the twins father is. This was make me really nervous.

**1 week later at 7 o'clock at night ( this a conversation with a doctor on her cell)**

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_oh you_

_You're Vain, You're Games_

_You're insecure_

_You Love me, You Like Her_

_You make me laugh_

_You make me cry_

_I don't know what side to buy_

_You're friends they're jerks_

" Hello"

" Is this Mrs. Isabella Cullen," the doctor asked me.

" Yes, yes it is."

" I am calling to inform you who the babies father is," said the doctor.

" Okay."

" The father is..."

**Sorry Guys, Need to review and tell me how u like it and there will be a new chapter soon! 27 dresses is my new favorite movie and I was listening to that song on youtube when I was wrighting that part. I know these chapters are a little cheesey. Oh and I can't wait tonight The Secret Life: of the American Teenager comes on tonight woot! Tell me what you will like to see in chapter 3: The moment of truth part2. Who you want the father to be. Edward or Jake dead or someone leaves someone and the twins will be a girl and a boy and already got names for them! **


	3. The Moment Of Truth Part2

**7/1/08- 7/2/08 The Surprise!**

**Chapter3:The Moment of Truth Part2**

**Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the first 2 chapters. Like I said my first _Twilight _ fan-fiction. On Yahoo Answers! I been posting my chapters up to see what I should fix and how they like it and know since they told me what I should do and thats why if I get reviews than I will re- write the chapter and there will be a lot of chapters for this story. Enjoy! ( Bella POV)**

" The babies father is..."

" Can you please just tell me already Dr. McRandler!"

" Okay the babies father is Mr. Edward Cullen," said Dr. McRandler

" Thank you very much for calling and telling me personally."

" Your welcome Isabella, have a wonderful day, goodbye," said Dr. McRandler

" Same to you two."

I snapped the cell phone shut. Excitement washed over me, I am so happy it is my husbands babies instead of Jacob Black's babies.

" Alice call a family meeting I need to tell everyone who the father of the twins are and tell the others I am pregnant only 3 people only knew I was pregnant."

" Everyone listen up we are calling a family meeting Bella has something to tell us and she wants the meeting now in the dinning room," Alice said in excitement.

Everybody came into the dinning room wearing a confused faces.

"Okay just to let everyone I am pregnant with twins and I didn't know if Edward or Jacob was the father, and just to let everyone know Jake raped me."

Everyone was surprised saying "What!", or "that little dumb dog is gonna get it!!"

" I got a phone call from Dr. McRandler and she told me who the father is and the father is..."

" Bella just get on it now!" Growled Edward

" Jeez Edward calm down okay I was saying the father of the twins is Edward!!"

" Congrats you two, hope you two have two wonderful healthy half vampire babies!" Everyone said and everyone else was also squealing from the news.

Edward's face turn into excitement, his eyes were a warm topaz, he wore a whole smile, he came over to me and kissed me on the lips, and than put his arms around my waist. If Edward was human he would have been crying from joy. Tears came racing down my face, these were tears of joy.

" Anyone want to know the sex of the twins?" Alice asked us with excitement in her eyes, her face, and in her voice.

" Sure why not," everyone said at the same time.

" Okay it is a boy and a girl!!" Than after she said that she squealed of excitement.

"Aw, I wonder who they would mostly look like the most," Emmett said to everyone.

" Probably, Edward," Jasper said.

" No, definitely Bella," said Rosalie

" Maybe both of them," said Esme and Carlise

" Maybe the boy would look mostly like Edward, and the girl would mostly look like Bella," said Alice.

" How about we all go to Burlington Coat Factory to go and get baby stuff!" Said Alice with excitement, she was jumping up and down squealing at the same time.

" Fine Alice because if you don't your going to still annoy us if we don't, but Alice we can go tomorrow."

**At Burlington Coat Factory Tuesday at 11:30 am.**

We all arrived at Burlington Coat Factory, we all headed to the baby section. Me and Edward went to the furniture section, we started to argue over what is the best crib and bassinet was best for the twins. We ended up getting the furniture in white and than we ordered it. Than we joined everyone in shopping for shampoo, clothes, toys, baby powder, diapers, wipes, bed sets, a thing you put a baby in **( probably a bath tub but I was thinking the one you put the baby in, in the sink), **stuff animals, bottles, and everything you could think a baby could have.

" Edward I guess our babies our gonna be really spoiled," I whispered into Edward's ear.

" Yea probably the babies will have enough to last them for a year or two," he whispered into my ear.

**1:30 pm.( Edward's Bedroom)**

" Bella what do you want to call the babies?" Edward asked me in a calm voice and he was dazzling me with his eyes and his breath.

" For the girl I like the name Gemma Elizabeth Cullen, and for the boy I like Kyle Gabriel Cullen."

" Those are really beautiful names, they're are little miracles that we are going to have, I can't wait until you give birth to them!" Edward said this wearing a excited expression.

" Edward can we please go to the hospital to see how Jake is doing please!"

" I guess, but we're only going because you two are such good friends," Edward said in a convincing tone and smile.

" Thank you." I kissed him on the lips for letting us go see how Jake is doing.

**At the hospital at 2:30 pm.**

Seth was sitting down in a chair in Jake's room. Jake was still sleeping and he was on IV, he had bruises all over him, a broken leg, a sprained ankle, and a broken arm. His knee cap was twisted to the side, this was so disgusting I almost vomited my guts out.

" Hey Edward, Bella," said Seth in a friendly voice.

"Hey Seth, how is Jake?"

"He is okay but I know that Edward didn't fine Jake like this," Seth pressed in a suspicious voice.

" Well Seth the truth is Jake raped me and I told Edward I was pregnant and I did not know who the father was and than I told him that and Edward said he was going to hurt him."

"Edward is this true, and Bella who is the father?" Seth asked us in a puzzled tone.

"Yes it is true Seth, and the father is me, not Jake, he had no right 3 days before our wedding to rape Bella," said Edward in a serious tone.

" Bella, Edward don't worry me and the pack will take care of Jake and give him a really bad consequence," said Seth in a angry tone.

Than Jake woke up only to look around and saw me and Edward standing in his room. We rushed to the door but not to quickly enough, Jake had arisen and he was furious.

" What the hell are they doing here," said Jake in a harsh voice.

" Well I wanted to see how you are doing and by the way the twins are not yours there Edward's!"

"Whatever you and that bloodsucker get out of my room NOW!" Jake yelled in a angry tone. His facial expression was like he was about to kill someone.

**How did you guys like it. Please review. Tomorrow I will try to get Chapter 4 up or in another day. I know what you people are saying know that is so stupid or something else well I got to go but I will update it soon! Love Kayla!!**


	4. Out of Control!

**The Surprise!**

**Chapter4: ****Out of Control!**

**Hey everyone thank you for adding my story to your favorites, and story alerts, also the reviews! I do not own anything of twilight but the plots of to what are wright are all me and my imagination!**

**--**

**1 months later. ( Bella POV)**

I am 2 months pregnant and I am getting huge! Jake he has healed and Seth called me and told me that Jake got a real bad consequence. Renee and Charlie were happy that they are going to have a grandson and granddaughter. I feel sorry for everyone who has deal with my outrages hormones. I was watching _ The Secret Life of the All American Teenager_ and Emmett took the remote out of hands, and changed the channel to some stupid sports channel were they were giving reports on stuff.

" Emmett give me the remote back NOW!"

" No!" Emmett shouted at me really loud, and stuck his tongue out at me like a 5 year old.

I took a pillow off the couch and started to whack Emmett in the head with the pillow really hard. " Now give me the remote or you are going to get a shoe thrown at your face!"

Edward walked in the living room with a pizza from _Pizza Hut_.

" Edward your wacky wife is threating me and keeps hitting me in the head with a pillow," wined Emmett.

" Bella come and get your pizza." he said to me.

**Edward POV**

It was pretty funny seeing Bella beating up Emmett.

"_Jeez that girl is going to get on my nerves for the 7 months that she remains pregnant," said Emmett in his mind._

"Whatever Emmett you are going to have to deal with it or you can stay away from her," I said to Emmett.

I turned back to the dinning room, and see Bella eating a disgusting pizza, this time she had pineapples, anchovies, mushrooms, Bermuda onion, sausage, pepperoni, extra cheese, ham, green peppers, beef, and a cheesy garlic crust. Bella usual only got pizza with extra cheese, Bermuda onion, or extra cheese with pepperoni, and sausage, and when ever _Pizza Hut_ has a special and they have cheesy bites, she says it is like heaven when you eat the cheesy bites pizza. But she said I am always her heaven to her.

" Bella how can you stand that _disgusting _pizza?"

" Because I am pregnant and pregnant people have cravings for wacky things that can be disgusting.

**Bella POV**

I really feel sorry for everyone to see my mood swings and making Edward run around to get me my needs. I haven't told Charlie and Renee yet about my pregnancy. Me and Edward are going over Charlie's house to tell hem the news, and later tonight I will e-mail or call Renee and tell her the news.

" Bella don't worry about it he is going to be happy for the both of us I am sure of it and I bet your mother is going to be so happy," Edward said to me to try to calm my heart beat.

**Later that day at Charlie's house**

We were up at the door waiting for Charlie to let us in. I haven't been here in 2months.

" Hey Bella I missed you, you should come over here more often, hey Edward how is it going?" Charlie said to us trying to sound excited to see us.

" Dad me and Edward have to tell you something and.. and it is really important, I think you should sit down, just for safety."

" Bella let me guess you and Edward are getting a divorce??" Asked Charlie in a confused voice.

" No, I am not how could you say something like that? Dad I... I... Me and Edward... are... going to have a baby!"

" WHAT!!" Charlie screamed on top of his lungs, his face turned a tomato red.

" Dad I am pregnant with Edward's babies."

The next thing I saw was Charlie hit the floor for at least 10 minutes.

" Bella answer this question, did you marry Edward because you are pregnant?" Asked Charlie in a stern voice, trying not to cry from the news.

" No Dad I am only 2 months pregnant."

" Oh. Have you told your mother yet?" Charlie asked.

"No, but I am going to tell her tonight."

**Later that night, Bella is on the computer e-mailing her mother Renee.**

_Hey Mom! I am so sorry I haven't been calling you or e-mailing since I got married to Edward. I have something to tell you. I am pregnant with TWINS  I found out not that long ago and I am 2months pregnant. _

_Love,_

_Bella XOXOXO_

_OMIGOD! Congrats Bella I am going to be a GRANDMOTHER to.. to babies!! I am so excited for you and Edward, Phil says hi and also says congrats to you and Edward. When the twins are born we will be down there. Plz send a copy of your sonagram Bella._

_Love,_

_Mom XOXO._

**Okay I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated and this is not my best chapter. Ppl please review and tell me u hate it or not and give me some ideas for a new chapter. Kayla.**


	5. This Means War!

**The Surprise!**

**Chapter5: This Means War!**

**Hey guys! Please review saying I like it hate it etc. So far I have 265 hits and 2 reviews. I would really like for you guys to review. This chapter hopefully will be good.**

**(Bella POV) Bella is 8 ½ months pregnant.**

In ½ of a month I will be giving birth to my twins. Emmett called a family meeting because he was bored. He gave us a idea saying we will be doing pranks and I will get not bad pranks because I am so pregnant and Edward can help me if he wants. I been waddling around the house like a penguin. I can't see my feet because I am so huge! Emmett thinks he is so funny, so I have a new nickname it is Elephant!

" So Bella who should be our first victim and what should we do to them?" Asked Edward with a evil smile.

" How about Alice, lets cancel all of her credit cards, throw away her designer clothes and make- up, and than replace them with _Walmart _clothes and cheap make- up."

" Wow that is a good plan!" He said in excitement that his evil smile became larger which was actually scaring me.

" Okay Edward you go and I stay here and I will play some pranks on them."

" No!" said he in a stern voice. " I will not leave you I need you to come and help me and your pregnant and I don't want you to get hurt."

" Edward a couple things, one you get her ugly and cheep things, and ugly make- up and I if I need you I will call you, also I am staying here to get rid of her stuff and canceling her credit cards than I will play some pranks."

" Fine!" He said in a very angry face, if he was human he probably would have his face turn all a tomato red.

After Edward left I did what I said and it took Edward 2 ½ hours to get back home with all the stuff he needed. We finally finished the prank on Alice. When she went into her room, she screamed really loud because she found out her credit cards got canceled.

" EDWARD, BELLA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS DID THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU TO LOVED ME LIKE A SISTER!" than she grabbed Edward and put Edward in a chair with metal shackles that need a key and he got a makeover from Alice!

"OMIGOD Alice that is so low!"

" Yea it is also low for what you guys did to me," she said to me.

Than all a sudden water was hitting me in the back and on top of my head with silly string. Jasper and Emmett are so DEAD!

" You guys are SO DEAD!"

" Ha come and get us Mrs. Elephant Cullen who waddles like a penguin." said Jasper and Emmett at the same time.

" Do you two like to get on a pregnant lady's nerves?"

" AH!"I cried.

" Aw Bella is scared of us!" said Emmett.

Everyone was looking at me laughing because they thought I was scared of Jasper and Emmett.

"Uh-Oh!" I said with my hand on my stomach with more pain coming really bad. " OUCH!"

" This is just some kind of prank Bella is playing," said Emmett.

" No, it is not, MY WATER JUST BROKE! OUCH!" I cried with tears striking down my face.

Alice than let Edward out of the chair and shackles so he can drive me to the hospital. Than in no time we were in the Volvo. Everyone got into there own car and followed behind us. Edward was driving 160 miles per hour!

" EDWARD SLOW DOWN THIS INSTINT!"

" Unless you want the baby to be born in the car than I am going to do this speed!" Edward said.

**At the Hospital.**

" Pregnant lady in labor, coming through." said Alice and Edward.

" Hi Mrs. Bella Cullen is in labor." said Edward.

" Who is her doctor?" said the receptionist.

" My dad. Dr. Carlisle Cullen." he said.

" Okay." said the receptionist.

A nurse came over to me and sat me down in the wheel chair.

**In the Delivery Room.**

" Hey Bella how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me.

" Horrible, the contractions are 2 minutes apart."

" Okay, it looks like you are ready to push because you dilated to 9cm." said Carlisle.

I was squeezing on to Edward's hand really hard.

" Okay on 10 you push, got it Bella and Edward help me count." Carlisle said to us.

I nodded my head and so did Edward.

" 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 push." they both said at the same time. In 5 pushes baby number one was out.

" It's a Boy!" said Carlisle in excitement, than he gave the midwife the baby to clean up.

In 5 more pushes baby number2 was out.

" It's a girl." cried Carlisle.

**5 minutes later in the delivery room.**

The nurse midwife handed Gemma to Edward, and Kyle to me. They were both very beautiful. Kyle had my nose, and they both had green eyes. Gemma had Edward's bronze hair, and Kyle had my hair color. I wonder how can I love them so much when I already love them. I was crying tears of joy while Edward smiled. They had cold pale skin. They were preemies, but they were only 2 weeks early. Everyone came in. Alice literally jumped through the open door bouncing up and down of excitement, and everyone was smiling.

**Okay Please review! If read this u review saying I like it, or I hate, it or saying I read it. If you like the story than u add it.Chapter6 maybe today or tomorrow please review I would like 10 reviews today. Next chapter is reactions to seeing the babies, and going home. Ty for reading.**


	6. Welcome Gemma and Kyle to the World!

_**The Surprise!**_

_**Chapter6: Welcome Gemma and Kyle to the World!**_

**Hey Guys thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I have had 485 hits on this story but 5 reviews okay 4 because I reviewed my story because I got bored. I have my 2nd Fan Fiction which came out yesterday and it is called _What Just Happened?_ It has 58 hits and 4 reviews, 2 favorites, 4 alerts. If you read this story check out the story _What Just Happened?_ And review for both you can say anything on my reviews. Okay Enjoy my story's!**

( Bella POV) 1 hour later after the twins are born.

Everyone came in staring at me and Edward's precious twins in awe. Rosalie has been acting and treating me different. She said she wanted to be in the babies life.

" Oh. Bella, Edward your babies are such a blessing and are so darn adorable," said Alice, Rosalie, and Esme in sync.

Everyone took turns holding the babies and making funny faces. Edward would just sit there and hold Gemma or Kyle when he got the chance. Tomorrow me and the twins are going to be released from the hospital at 12:30 pm.

Next Day at 12:30 pm.

So the time came that me and the babies were getting discharged from the hospital today! I am so so so so so excited. I was pushed out in a wheel chair carrying Gemma in her car seat on my lap, and Edward was carrying Kyle in his car seat in his hand. We made it to the car Edward put the babies clothes and the other stuff in the trunk of the Volvo and I strapped Gemma and Kyle into the back seats. Edward was doing the speed limits and not driving like a maniac like he usually does.

" Edward why aren't you doing 100mph like you usually do?"

" Well I don't want to lose my 3 favorite people on Earth due to my fast driving so I'm doing the speed limits." Edward said in his velvet voice.

When we parked in the garage of the Cullen's mansion, Edward took Gemma out of the car and popped the trunk while I got Kyle out of the car and I picked up some baby clothes.

"Bella! The doctor said you can't carry anything up to 15 pounds." Edward said with concern, and anger in his voice.

" Edward this is not even 15 pounds! And welcome back my overprotected husband of mine!" Said I walking away furious.

" You are still hormonal," Edward said rolling his eyes at me.

We made our way up to the babies nursery it was so beautiful the walls were a pale green with seashells on the walls with baby angels pictures hanging up, white lacy curtains that showed the mountains, the lake, with beautiful wild flowers out there. Than we placed the babies into there bassinets so they can sleep for a while. I turned on the baby monitors and handed Edward one.

"Alice oh my god the nursery is so beautiful thank you so much and whom ever helped you did such a great job with the nursery and the babies wardrobe."

"I am so happy you like it Bella, and Bella watch out for Edward I think he is craving you but not your blood." whispered Alice in excitement.

**Later that night.**

Oh my god Alice was right Edward was craving me and he tried to get my clothes off of me!

" Edward not tonight, I am still sore from giving birth to the twins."

" Fine!" Edward said in a upset voice and looking upset and than he tries to dazzle me to do it with him oh my god he is craving me!

" Edward not tonight in maybe when I want to, I'm not hurting, and when I'm in the mood okay!"

After that we kept arguing back and forth until the twins woke up. I got up and went to see what was wrong with the twins. I had to change there diapers and than go down stairs and make two bottles. I went back into me and Edward's room. Edward was stretched out onto the black leather sofa with his eyes clothes listening to music and humming. I went to the bed to go asleep and the next thing I woke up and Edward was no were to be seen, no note. I went down stairs to see if he was there nope he wasn't than I checked Kyle and Gemma's nursery and there was Edward balancing to babies in his arms. I went over to him and I took Gemma out of his arms and changed her diaper. Me and Edward hadn't talked the most of the day until 3:00 pm that day.

" Bella I am sorry for last night and I won't ever pressure you into anything again." Edward said to me without looking at me.

" Edward I forgive you, but you need to know not every night I want to do it."

" I know, I know." said he.

**15 days later at night time.**

I was laying down in our room watching _Ugly Betty_ re runs on TV. Me and Edward haven't done it for a while so later tonight we will. He came into the room. I got up and started to kiss him on the lips in passionate and I pulled his shirt off. Than we did it.

**Okay not going into details okay please review next chapter later tonight or tomorrow maybe. Well please review and check out my new story. Thank you!**


	7. 5 months after the twins!

**_The Surprise!_**

**_Chapter 7: __5 Months after The Twins._**

**Okay, don't kill me I know I took forever to update. Here are my explanations: 1. I was working on other stories. 2. I had a major writers block. 3. I have been busy. 4. Church things.5. Writing independent stories. I am going to fast forward on the story and would everyone like a sequel after maybe 3 to 6 more chapters? Lastly, review, read my stories, and enjoy! P.S. These chapters will be short!**

**Re- Cap of chapter 6:**

**15 days later at night time.**

I was laying down in our room watching _Ugly Betty_ re runs on TV. Me and Edward haven't done it for a while so later tonight we will. He came into the room. I got up and started to kiss him on the lips in passionate and I pulled his shirt off. Than we did it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! Stephenie Meyers did and If I was her I would not be writing fan fiction for Twilight!**

**Bella POV**

The past 5 months were tiring, passionate, annoying, and just plain weird. Oh and did I mention that I am 3 months pregnant with Triplets! Yeah it's crazy. Edward and I have been busy with Alice planning the arrivals of the babies and when I will be transformed.

"Love, you ready for your check up?" my Greek god asked me.

"Yeah."

We made our way to the hospital to see how the babies are doing. Oh and Edward is my main man doing the sonogram and he will be delievering the babies!! Exciting isn't it? Well I think it is. Okay let's see what has been happen well Emmett has been upset since Edward creamed his butt! Haha! I am crazy its from my hormones.

" Looks like our angels are doing very grand." Edward said snapping me out of my day dream.

**Told you it was short.**


End file.
